Bundle Of Joy
by mickydolenzanunexpectedjourney
Summary: Leon and Cloud have been together for a while.They care for each other.And now Cloud is in for it...YAOI LEONxCLOUD MPREG, FLUFF. Rated for Mpreg and swearing


This is a little drabble…

This is a little drabble….or…it should be….I needed to get this one out.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN A THING BUT DA BABY!! OH AND MISUMISU-CHAN GAVE ME ONE OF THE IDEAS IN THIS FIC!! SO IT KIND OF BELONGS TO HER!!

Warnings: MPREG!! YAY!! LITTLE OC! AU!!

NO FLAMES!

Extra notes: I know its rushed. And there is a sequel. This was taken from my awesome fanfic notebook.

&

It had started a few weeks after Leon's graduation party. The nausea. As well as th cravings too. But he kept it from Leon. Hopefully, Leon just thought Cloud was just in the mood for sweets a little more often. Oh how wrong he was. Leon knew Cloud would get up in the middle of the night to eat. He would often find cookie wrappers, empty ice-cream cartons, peanut butte and half eaten bananas, miscellaneously around the house. Cloud would be by whatever it was Leon found usually. The next morning however, he would be violently sick. It had been nearly a month now, and it was still happening.

Leon came home and found Cloud dipping a banana into some chocolate ice-cream. Cloud looked up at him.

"Leon...um…I have something to tell you but I'm not sure how to tell you…" He said sheepishly.

Leon sat down with him. "What is it?"

Cloud bit his lip and looked away a bit. "Well Leon…um…I'm….well…Leon I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Leon swore his jaw hit the ground.

"I went to the doctors today…" Cloud was looking down. "They did a test and…well…I'm pregnant…"

"But…but…" Leon stuttered.

Male pregnancy was still in early development throughout the world. Leon knew that there had been some recent cases, but…now…Cloud? Leon gulped a bit. Cloud had only just turned sixteen. He was still a sophomore...not even out of school yet! Leon however was nineteen and out of school but…oh man…this was gonna be fun to tell his parents. Leon was scared…he was terrified. Cloud must have sensed it because he burst into tears.

"I'M SORRY LEON!!" he sobbed.

Leon paled even more. No!! He hadn't meant to make Cloud cry!

"Cloud! No! No! Its fine! Its fine!" Leon quickly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest. "Don't worry...It'll be okay."

"But you're scared…" Cloud looked up at him.

"I know…but…we'll make it through this…"Leon smiled a bit.

A small smile appeared on Cloud's lips. "So you'll still stay with me?"

"Of course…I had no intentions of leaving…" Leon looked at him and wiped Cloud's eyes. "I'm always gonna be with you."

Cloud's smile widened a bit and he cuddled more into Leon. "I'm glad…"

&

Cloud stared at his swollen belly. Seven months already. He placed his hands on it. Their son. He smiled slightly. At first he had been afraid…but now…he was ready.

"How's he doing?" Leon asked walking in.

Cloud turned "He's fine." He said, hands still on his swollen stomach.

Leon chuckled and kissed Cloud's belly. Cloud giggled.

"A few more months and we'll have our son."

Leon smiled. "I know."

Cloud grimaced feeling the baby move. "OW! He's getting impatient….I think…"

"No, I think he's excited were talking about him." Leon smile widened as he felt the baby move.

Cloud fell back onto the couch. "Maybe we should let him rest a little huh?" he smiled sheepishly, looking up at Leon. "And maybe you should get your boyfriend some chocolate ice-cream with a banana hm?"

Leon laughed. "Alright. I'll be back."

Cloud smiled again and looked down at his tummy, gently rubbing it. "I know baby…your hungry…"

Leon returned a few moments later with the bowl. "I cut up the banana and put it in for you. Theres also some chocolate chips in there too."

Cloud smiled. "Ah! Thank you Leon!!" he ate it happily.

Leon stared down at Cloud in amazement. Even though he gorged himself in sweets daily, he still managed not to look bigger, regardless to his ponderous belly.

"Hey Cloud…."

"Hm?"

"What about names?" Leon asked.

"Hmmm….I don't know…" Cloud took a bite. "I hadn't really thought about it…"

"What about…..Kazuki?" Leon asked.

"Maybe…" Cloud took another bite. "What about…Shuyin?"

"Shuyin?" Leon smiled. "I like that name…"

Cloud finished up and smiled back up at Leon. He struggled to get up, a hand on his belly. When he finally stood, he stretched a bit.

"Gods are you beautiful." Leon said staring at him.

Cloud blushed. "No…I'm not…"

Leon nodded. "You are…"

"I just feel like my ass gets bigger everyday though…" Cloud looked in the mirror.

Leon smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "Your fine."

"Okay Leon…"Cloud yawned, leaning back into him."

"Tired?"

"Just a little." Cloud closed his eyes.

"Come on. Lets get to bed." Leon said.

Cloud nodded and trotted back to their room. They both got under the covers and fell asleep.

--two months later—

When Leon got home, Cloud was fast asleep on his chair, hand on a bigger, much more swollen belly. An empty ice-cream carton was beside him. Leon chuckled picking it up and throwing it away. He then took a blanket and covered Cloud up. Cloud groaned a bit, but stayed asleep. Hell he deserved it. The baby was causing him daily pains. His back was screaming, his feet hurt and he felt like he had to go to the bathroom every five minutes. Merlin had also given him a special potion replacing his…normal organ with a new female one. He normal one would come back once the baby was born though. Leon sat there watching Cloud for a while before Cloud suddenly jolting awake, grabbing at his stomach.

"Leon! The baby!" he cried.

"What?!" Leon stood up.

"I'm going to have the baby!" Cloud began to scream.

Leon quickly got on the phone with Merlin who poofed in as soon as Leon said, "Cloud's going into labor!!"

Merlin poofed the chair into a hospital bed and readied a few things.

"Alright Cloud me boy, when I say push, you better push." He ordered.

Cloud nodded, grasping Leon's hand and squeezing for his life. It hurt so much.

"Push now!"

Cloud screamed as he started and tears began streaming down his face.

"Sssh…your okay Cloud….your fine…"Leon whispered.

"D-don't you t-tell me to….FUCK…..sh-shut up!! It…GAH….HURTS!!" Cloud screamed again as Merlin told him to push.

Moments later, Merlin had the baby in his hands, cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

"Congratulations Lad!" He exclaimed. "A beautiful baby boy!"

Cloud smiled and reached out for the baby. Merlin handed him to Cloud and Cloud looked down smiling the small, little bundle, pulling him to his nipple so he could feed.

"Leon…he's beautiful." Cloud whispered.

"Of course he would be…"Leon smiled leaning against Cloud.

"What are you naming him lads?" Merlin asked.

"Shuyin…." Cloud smiled. "His name is Shuyin…"

&

and that is where I cut off. Like I said, there is a sequal, probably longer than this one but its not done yet. I'm still finishing it up. No Shuyin is NOT from X-2, I liked the name before I played it ((just got the game last Christmas)) so now reviews saying, "Oh! Shuyin is from X-2! You stealer!" Cuz No! I am not! This was also my first Mpreg story so I know its not great but I tried.


End file.
